Was there ever really any hope left?
by MagicalRachel
Summary: Frodo's thoughts in Mordor. RotK spoilers. Incomplete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer -  If I owned LotR I would be living it up in somewhere WARM! Got that - WARM! I'm in England right now. It's cold, it's dark, and I have to go to school tomorrow! If you want to read something by Tolkien then go to a library. I'm not Tolkien. Don't sue! 

A/N - This is the fourth of my little ficlets! It's all about Frodo - set when he is in the tower in Mordor, waiting for Sam. The fics go only in the order I write them in! Big thanks to Tigerlily Baggins and AudreyArwenStrider for providing inspiration! :) 

---------------------------------- 

It's calling. I can feel it. There isn't a moment when I'm not aware of it. Whisperings, haunting, taunting, going round in my head. Constantly. 

And now there is surely no hope. They have taken it. 

They have taken everything. 

I do not even have the clothes on my very back. 

Naked. Bruised. I lie here in the dark tower in the black land. 

Where Sam is I do not know. Surely he has not forsaken me. Forsaken the quest. I only hope they have not taken him too. It is not his quest to lose his life to. 

I don't remember much. Poisonous swirling and black mists penetrated with pain of beating. A light, so bright it was as if the sun was streaming through the window of Bag End on a summer's day. Home. But it wasn't. I was running, running across a great bridge in victory, having conquered the darkness of Cirith Ungol. 

And then everything stopped. 

I saw Sam, weeping silently, but I could not reach him. It was as if he was but a dream, a dream of home and hope. 

Darkness. 

And then........ here. 

I'm drifting between reality and dreams, but still I am aware of it. The Ring. It is close - how close? The world has not ended yet. He cannot have taken it. But what about Sam? 

Sam is the reason I came this far. The reason I did not give up in despair and allow myself to be drowned in the Dead Marshes. He is the reason I live. There is no hope for the quest, there never has been hope - we were just participating in this attempt so that the world that is left can say we tried. But Sam, he believed. He made me believe. 

He cannot be dead. 

But where can he be? If he escaped surely he would not come. It would be folly to attempt to enter the great fortress of the Dark Lord. It was folly to consider entering his land. Yet that is where I am and that is where my quest would have led me anyway. 

They have left me now, the orcs. The beating has stopped. The pain remains. All silence has gone. It is calling again, and now there is no distraction. It is as if three thousand orcs were screaming in my ear. 

I feel empty. Void of all happy feeling. There is no hope left. 

There never was any hope. 

I do hope Sam is better off than I am. 

---------------------------------- 

A/N - Gotta love Frodo! I think the next one will be happier! 

Please leave your thoughts and comments in the review box! Go on.... click that button! You know you want to.... :) 

Rachel xx 


	2. We are near the end now

Disclaimer -  No.... I still don't own LotR! 

A/N - Thank you for the extremely positive feedback *hugs*! I promise that I will get back to my humour writing soon, but I am rather enjoying myself here! 

---------------------------------- 

He came. Samwise the Brave. I knew he would not forsake me. I could certainly not forsake him. 

And now here we stand at the foot of the end. Mount Doom. 

It seems such a long time since I saw sunshine, since I laughed heartily, since I smiled. Life is grey, filled with pain and the constant presence of the Ring. 

I have it again now, the Ring. Sam took it from me when he believed me dead. He had no other choice, until he came for me. And.... and I took it back from him and lashed out. I could not help it. 

I cannot help it. 

It is taking over. 

Nothing else matters. 

We are at the end now. I think even Sam has abandoned hope. He did that when he cast aside his cooking gear. His beloved pans, his only link with home. He said that he would have no use for them now. He is giving up, like I gave up a long time ago. 

We are crawling now. The air to too thick to breathe and we have no water. The Ring is so heavy that I may as well have the weight of the world on my back. Wait.... I do have the weight of the world on my back. 

My world. 

Sam's world. 

The world is ending. I cannot even crawl now. 

"I said I'd carry him, if it broke my back..... and I will" 

Sam's voice is drifting further away now. He seems but a distant memory. But his love is almost as strong as the Ring's power over me at this moment. He speaks again. 

"Come Mr. Frodo! I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you and it as well......" 

I am riding high now, but everything is fading. There is nothing left. 

No hope, no life. Not even fear. 

We are beyond fear. Our fate is inevitable. 

But the Ring keeps calling, and Sam keeps climbing. 

The summit is nigh. Gollum has returned. 

I cannot cast it aside. It taunts me. 

It is gone. Gollum is gone. I stand and bleed as the world crumbles. 

We lay on the mountain at the end of all things. 

Faintly I can hear the sound of eagles. 

It is over. 

----------------------------------- 

A/N - Highly depressing, I know, but if you've read this far then chances are you've read RotK and you know that it is not the end! Just to let you know... when I said that the next one would be happier, I meant the next character! :) 

I hope that I have managed to convey some of the emptiness and hopelessness that Frodo must have been feeling! 

Please review! 

Rachel xx 


	3. All is quiet

Disclaimer -  Still not a distant relation of Tolkien. Still don't own LotR. Get over it! 

A/N - This is the third and final part of what was only supposed to be a one shot story! I hope you like it! 

------------------------------- 

We made it. 

After all of the struggles, the tears, the loss of life. We did it. 

The Ring was destroyed, we knew that, but we thought our world had been destroyed with it. 

We were wrong. 

Partly. 

Something inside me perished with the Ring that day, some final flame was extinguished, and even as we awoke in the Houses of Healing I was aware that something was amiss. 

After all, tales are never told of those who commit their lives to one purpose and then remained on this earth when that purpose was fulfilled. What happens to them? Of course there was Beren and Luthien, but theirs was a different and more terrible quest entirely. They did not have the consuming presence of the Ring. For so long I lived for that Ring, and now it is not there. I have suffered many a great hurt in both body and mind and there is now nothing left. 

What have I got to live for? 

Beren and Luthien still had each other. 

What have I got to go back for? 

It is said that when you return to a place you can never view it in the same light because everything is different and your heart has moved on. The Shire, which I so longed for in times of trouble, has changed. Even now, after its scouring and restoration, it is a place that holds no comfort to me. 

I have seen too much. 

I have felt too much. 

I try and be happy, for Sam's sake, but nothing feels right. 

I had not expected ever to return. I had not expected to even finish. 

What is left when you have lived for so long without hope? 

So much of my life I have lost. So much I gave up. Gone. Just like the Ring. 

It no longer taunts me, but there is silence now. A void in my head and I my heart. 

I long for its voice, it's screaming, a sense of normality. 

I have no purpose now. 

I long for the sea. 

To be at peace. 

------------------------------ 

A/N - I hate to say it, but I'm glad that I've finished with Frodo for the moment. When I've been thinking about his feelings in the final stage of the quest it has made me very sad, and it has actually been very hard to write this fic! 

I would like to say a HUGE thank you to shirebound! I am honoured that you appear to be enjoying my writing so much! A good review from you is worth a lot to me! 

I would also like to thank Michelle for being wonderful! 

Rachel xx 


End file.
